Burn Bright or Surrender the Night
by catdeae
Summary: People just couldn't stay out of trouble could they?After Glenn helps Harry when he collapsed on the street Harry promised himself he would pay him back.But he was just planning on giving him a check and some cake, dammit! Then the zombie apocalypse happens and it all goes to shite.Now he's helping a group survive & falling for the most infuriating man in the world. AU/Slash hp/dd
1. Prelude

AN: Oooo my first story I feel so excited XDDD I hope you like it :)

This story is slash/yaoi which means a relationship with two men so if you don't like it please leave. Thank you!

I dunno if I'm going to write lemons (I'm a lemon virgin lol) but if I do I will post them on Archive of our Own for which I have a link in my profile :)

P.S. Sorry for any spelling/grammar/misplaced words I tried to find every one of them but as you can see the chapter is long and I'm only human. Oh and this fic has blood, gore, violence, abuse, explicit language, and other things not suitable for children: READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! I'll try to warn you in very chapter if there's anything especially bad, but let's face it this is TWD, everything is gory.

This is an AU and the only HP character is Harry (and to a smaller extent the Dursley's) in TWD universe. He won't be powerless though!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead

* * *

Prelude

Harry Potter had always been different. Too short, too smart, too silent, too _freakish._ Years of abuse from his relatives had stunted his growth, leaving him at a measly height of 5'4 and a lithe figure- which would've been considered emaciated if it had not been for the martial arts classes and food his sensei gave him (Which he had in exchange for cleaning the dojo he frequented.) and the running he did while escaping his cousin and his gang. (All behind his relatives back, of course.)

His waist length hair was braided and chin-length bangs hid his fey-like visage. His apparent genius angered his relatives but Harry didn't hide it, he wanted to get the hell away from the Dursley's and he only way was to finish school early. Already finished with his A-levels at 14 and waiting for the letters from the universities he'd applied to, he bit his lip in consternation and shook the worried expectation from his mind.

But that wasn't what differentiated him from everyone he knew, no, it was the power he had. A power that his mother used to have, the reason why he was called a freak and an abomination of nature; Harry had the power of telekinesis.

His relatives didn't know he had this power, though they suspected it since Petunia Dursley was his mother's sister, but they never had evidence of him actually developing and using the power. Harry knew that if they had one inkling of what he could do they would kill him on the spot, which is why he barely used it.

Rationally, he knew his power could help him; but the small part of his brain that sustained the memories of his abuse overpowered his rationality, stopping him from using his power. He knew-he _understood_ that the power was not evil, that in reality he wasn't a freak, and that the Dursley's treatment of him was not his fault-but the seed of doubt had been embedded in his subconscious and had grown over time.

Harry pushed the fake glasses he used up the bridge of his nose, which was currently stuck in a book. The library was peaceful, with only the slight whispers of voices and the faint hum of electricity accompanying him. Since he was little he had always considered the library his safe haven: no suspicious glares following him, no Dursley's screaming at him; just him and the stories and facts that enraptured his mind.

~~*~~.

_12 years later_

"Mommy can I have candy?-saying it's an epidem-disease by bite? I call bullsh-then _I_ said fuck y-" Harry looked around the airport terminal in Atlanta, Georgia with slight trepidation and shouldered his way to the baggage claim making sure not to hit the laptop in his carry-on bag. He grabbed his small suitcase, walked outside and cursed, "What the bloody hell-it's like sitting in a sauna." He put on sunglasses and flagged down a taxi. Beads of sweat had already began to form on his brow when he got into the vehicle, "The Grand Hyatt Atlanta Buckhead please."

~.

Harry walked around the neighborhood, a backpack filled with water bottles and snacks at his back and the sun pounding on his head. Ahead of him a family that reminded him of the Dursley's. They stood with umbrellas and small hand-held fans, complaining about the heat and talking in loud obnoxious voices about the company deal they were 'sure they were going to get' and all the things they were going to buy themselves with the 'multimillion dollar deal they were, of course going to get' because 'who can deny such an upstanding citizens such as ourselves.' Harry rolled his eyes at them, and walked on sweat pouring down his back.

He looked around and spotted a small trail walkway covered in trees and turned towards it, he gave a small sigh as he lost sight of them. Taking off his glasses and brushing his bangs back looking at the birds flying overhead. He ignored the people's stares and occasional leers at him as he walked by.

Harry walked until he reached a small park hidden in the trees, children ran about smiling and shrieking in laughter. He looked around a small smile in his face, and spotted a small boy sitting away from the laughing kids, his face sad. Harry walked towards the boy and sat beside him. Taking a water bottle and an apple out of the backpack he took small slow sips and bit the apple. He closed his eyes as flavor exploded in his mouth, ignoring the boy that was looking at him.

He gave a happy sigh and turned his eyes sideways looking at the kid, "'Lo my name's Harry Potter."

The boy looked at him "You have a weird accent."

Harry raised his eyebrow, and turned his head to the boy, "Well from my perspective you're accent is weird too." They stayed silent for some time looking at each other. The boy slowly held out his hand, "My name's Carl."

Harry took his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you Carl."

They looked at the shrieking kids and enjoyed the humid wind. "Do you think people dream when they're in a coma?"

Harry's eyes flickered and he gave a small sigh, "Coma: A state of deep unconsciousness in which an individual is incapable of sensing or responding to external stimuli; usually resulting from brain trauma to the cerebral cortex and/or the reticular activating system, it can also be caused by metabolic disease. There is very little synaptic activity during a coma, making REM virtually impossible."

Carl looked at him, his nose scrunched in confusion, "Huh?"

Harry gave a small, sad smile, "Scientifically, people in comas can't dream." He looked at Carl's distraught face, "Though there have been people that have said they could hear everything that happened around them."

Carl gave him a smile, "So my dad can hear me when I talk to him?"

Harry gave him a small smile, "More than likely."

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon distracting Carl with stories of reluctant heroes, evil villains, dragons, and magical castles surrounded by dangerous forests.

"Carl!" They turned looking at the woman walking to them in a quick pace. Her light yellow sundress reflected the sun, highlighting her brown hair. Harry covered his face with his bangs and stood up.

Carl quickly turned and ran towards the woman, "Mom, mom! Did you know that dad can hear us when we visit him at the hospital!? Harry said that since there isn't a lot sinetic activity in the brain dad can't dream, but he hears us all the time!"

"Synaptic." Harry corrected.

"That's what I said." Carl gave him a confused look.

Harry gave a small chuckle, "Sure you did."

The woman gave Carl a small smile, "That's good sweetie." She gave Harry a slightly suspicious look, "Whose your new friend?"

Harry gave her a polite smile and extended his hand, "My names Harry Potter."

"Good to meet you Harry, my name's Lori Grimes." She shook his hand and frowned as she noticed the scar on his hand. Harry lowered his sleeves as soon as she let go.

"So Harry, where are you from?"

"Surrey, England."

"That's pretty far from here."

"Yes, I'm here for some conferences in Emory."

"Emory? The hospital?,"-he nodded-"Are you a student?"

"Ah, no," he rubbed he back of his head, "I'm a doctor."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise,"Doctor? You're...really young. How old are you?" She blushed, "Wow that was rude of me, sorry, you don't have to tell me."

He chuckled, "It's okay; if I had a penny for every time someone asked me that I'd be rich. I'm 26 years old."

"Twenty-six? No offense but you don't look 26."

"It's the height isn't it?" Harry looked at her in resignation.

She looked at his 5'6 frame in consideration, "Yeah it's the height."

She looked at the watch at her wrist.

"Not to be rude but the little brat-" "Hey!" "- and I have to go back home."

"Aww mom do we have to?"

"Yes, we do, we're going to visit your father tomorrow and I don't know about you, but I don't want drive 5 hours to the hospital."

"We are?! Awesome!" He started running away, "Let's go mom the sooner we're there the sooner we can see dad, I can't wait to tell him about today."

Lori gave Harry an amused smile, "Goodbye Doctor Potter, and thank you, I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

"You're welcome Mrs. Grimes. And Harry is just fine." He gave her a small nod.

Carl ran back and hugged Harry, Harry hid his wince, and awkwardly put his hands around Carl, "Bye Harry!" He pulled back and gave Harry a toothy smile. Harry patted his head and smiled at him, "Goodbye Carl."

He watched them leave, chuckling as Carl bounced around his mother. He sat under the shade of the tree for a few more hours, enjoying the breeze, and finishing the snacks in the backpack.

He looked at the setting sun and sighed, _'If only everyday was this peaceful.' _He gave one last look at the park, and slipped on his glasses.

~~*~~.

"_WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU, YOU FREAK!?" Harry looked at his relatives as he entered the house. He put his ratty and dirty backpack down and stood in front of Vernon, not saying anything._

"_BECAUSE OF YOU WE HAD TO STARVE, WE ALMOST DIED OF THIRST BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR FREAK SELF NEAR! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT, WE FEED YOU, CLOTHE YOU, SPEND OUR HARD EARNED MONEY ON YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU DO!? TRY AND KILL US! WELL NOT ANYMORE, AFTER TONIGHT YOU WON'T BE A PROBLEM ANYMORE!" A maniacal light entered his eyes and he took off his belt._

_Harry just looked on, stoic. Vernon felt anger fill him at the look, he raised his belt and swung it at Harry's face._

_Time seemed to slow down; Harry looked at the belt slowly inching forward, felt the cold air from the air conditioner slowly cooling his sweat, the small dust particles dancing lazily in the sickly yellow light, he looked at the Dursley's anticipatory, glee filled faces. _

_Harry snapped._

_The belt stopped inches from his face, suspended in midair. The Dursley's stared at it stupidly, then at the small boy, they took a step back as they noticed his eyes._

_Emerald eyes glowed a poisonous green, looking more menacing from the shadows of his bangs. Harry looked at Petunia as Vernon's face turned purple._

"_I KNEW YOU WERE A FREAK!" He waddled forward raising his fist. Harry's eyes snapped to him and Vernon flew to the wall; hitting his head on a shelf and crashing into the floor, unconscious._

"_Vernon!" Petunia ran to Vernon and tried to turn him. Dudley looked on stupidly at him mother and father, he turned to Harry angry, "Freak! wot did ya do t'me dad." He ran towards Harry at full speed, when Harry wouldn't answer. He gave a small grunt as he was stopped, then a pig like snort as he was slowly raised up in the air._

_Petunia gave up on Vernon and gave a shriek as she saw Dudley, "Put him down you freak! Put him down now!" She looked at his impassive eyes and flinched back. Harry threw Dudley at her and she gave a scream as he landed on her, most likely crushing a few ribs._

_He gave a small smirk and looked on in satisfaction, "Is there anything else you need? No? Then see you all in purgatory." Harry took off his glasses and crushed them under his foot. He left, wondering why no one had called the police yet._

_~._

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked at the clock on the bedside. He glared at the glowing 2:12 am and sat up rubbing his face. He sighed, put on clothes and shoes, and grabbed the hotel key as he walked out.

Outside Harry walked a few blocks from the hotel, and breathed in the night air. He though of Lori and Carl who he had met at the park a few more times these last two weeks. Distracted, he didn't notice two shadows moved closer and Harry stopped when they stepped in front of him, "Hello gents is there anything I could do for you?"

One of them chuckled and tapped his metal bat to his palm, "Yeah, you can giv' us yo'r money."

Harry sighed, "I don't have any money."

The other thug with a beanie scoffed, "Bullsheet, give us the money or we'll giv' ya a beetin'."

"Look I don't have the patience to deal with you neanderthals so if you'll excuse me I need leave." He tried to move away but the two men stepped closer, one taking out a knife.

"Giv' us yo'r money!"

Unnoticed a third man raised a pipe and hit him in the back of the head, dazed Harry staggered and blindly swung. He heard a grunt as his fist landed, and gritting his teeth, he punched and knocked out one guy. His eyes glowed a faint green and the weapons on the others hands flew off into the alley. Turning he ran blindly through the streets until he couldn't hear the yells behind him. Sure he was far enough, he collapsed against the wall of an abandoned building.

_'Dizziness, nausea, headache-'_ he touched the back of his head and hissed,_ '-Fuck, fuck, fuck. Just my luck concussion as well as a possibility of internal bruising on my last day in the states'_ He dragged himself forward, holding any piece of loose wall he could find. Black spots danced around his vision, and as he heard distant ringing in his ears; his hand slipped and he fell forward. He heard a shout and felt someone grab him. The last thing he registered before he gave in to the black was a young man, and the faint smell of pizza.

~.

Early morning light illuminated the small white room as faint beeping came from the machine by the bed. The occupant in the room twitched and gave a frown as he tried to move his limbs. Emerald orbs opened and looked around in a daze, they finally settled on the sleeping person next to him; a hat blocked his face from view-_man with a hat holding him_-he took off the oxygen mask and slowly raised himself to a sitting position, giving a small glare at the needle poking his forearm. He sat there looking at the man for hours, waiting.

His head snapped to the door as he heard a scream and he hastily brushed his bangs in front of his face while the man on the chair jerked and fell to the floor in surprise, "Wha's wrong?" He gave big yawn and rubbed his eyes as he stood up. He looked to the bed, "Hey! You're awake!" He gave Harry a wide smile.

The orderly held a hand to her chest, "You gave me quite the fright child."-"I'm 26. "-She blinked and walked further into the room to check on his vitals, ignoring his comment, "The doctors told me that you weren't going to wake up, we were actually planning on pulling the plug today! What with the droves of injured refugees coming to the city. Of course, some argued about it but the board ultimately decided that a two weeks was enough, your heart even stopped once! They wanted to pull the plug last week but this nice young man stopped them," She looked at a blushing Glenn and then turned to him, "Add to the fact we didn't have any family come for you, well..." She gave him a grandmotherly smile and patted his cheek, "It's a good thing we didn't." Harry gave her a mildly disturbed look as she happily unhooked everything but the IV and the device monitoring his heart. She left telling him that she would be back in an hour.

"Weeell, that was creepy." Harry nodded, agreeing with the Asian man.

"What did she mean 'refugees'?"

The man had a slight look of surprise, "Oh, uh, shit, you don't know?" Harry gazed at him sardonically The man gave him a sheepish look, "There's a country wide epidemic in the good 'ol US of A, and, well I don't know much about it, but it's supposed to be highly contagious and Atlanta is one of the places people can come to be safe. It'll probably blow over, but the government made these refugee camps just in case. Oh, I'm Glenn by the way." He held out his hand. Harry looked at the hand, and shook it before Glenn could pull away, "Harry," he swept his cold gaze around the hospital room, "How did I get here?"

"Well Harry, after I saw you black out in the street, I brought you here. I saw you staggering and holding the wall. At first I thought you were drunk, but then you collapsed; scared the shit out of me."

Harry gave him a small smile, "Thanks. For taking me here and for stopping the board."

"It was nothing," Glenn smiled back and looked at the clock, "You want breakfast?"

Harry looked outside, "Yes, please."

Glenn smiled, "Anything in particular?" Harry shook his head, "'K, I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Glenn?"

Glenn turned to him, "Yeah?" He blinked as Harry pierced him with his eyes, "It is very unlikely this epidemic will blow over. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but if the government is interfering it is more than likely that the, what is the expression you Americans use? Oh, yes, the 'shite is going to hit the fan.'"

Glenn frowned at him, "You're a real pessimist aren't you?"

He gave Glenn a smirk, "I prefer realist. Be careful Glenn, and take care."

Glenn nodded, confused, and left.

Harry got out of the bed and looked for his clothes, ignoring the vertigo it brought; Yanking the needle out of his arm, he ignored the sting, and unhooked the machine on his finger that was taking his heart rate. The machine flat-lined and Harry pulled the plug off the wall. Finding his clothes in one of the small drawers by his bed, he took off his hospital gown and put on his trousers and shirt. He wrote a small note and put it on the bed in plain view.

He looked around the room and gave a small smile, "We'll meet again." He climbed down the window and merged with the crowds.

"Hey Harry I brought...toast." Glenn looked up to an empty bedroom. He noticed the note on the pillow. Setting the tray on the bed he grabbed the note.

_Glenn (It's two n's no?)_

_I want to thank you for helping me; You are the first person who has ever done that, and for that you have my sincerest thanks. I owe you one._

_Harry_

Glenn put the note in his pocket and ran to the door, "Nurse!"

* * *

And that's a wrap! Please review!

The next chapter will be up in a week or two because I have to study for my finals, Blegh :P


	2. Vatos

So I got so excited after I posted this story that I stayed up two days writing this chapter... all I got to say is I'm tired as hell.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead

* * *

_9 weeks later (Season 1, Episode 4: "Vatos")_

Harry looked at the rocks floating in the air, making them spin faster and faster, with a slightly satisfied look he twitched his fingers and he shot at the cans on the conveyor belt. Hitting 5 out of the 5 lined up, he sighed and picked up the sword and gun he had stolen from an army surplus store after the 'fuckers' had taken over. _'At least my powers and my control over them have grown. Well, enough to use them if I'm ever in a tight spot.'_

He walked around the small factory he had barred himself in, and checked the doors were secure. Finished he climbed up to the catwalk and went inside the small office he used as his bedroom. Unscrewing the silencer and putting the gun on the table, he took out a duffel bag filled with weapons and a few extra clothes and took out the gun oil. Cleaning the gun, he remembered the day the shit had hit the fan.

_Harry lay face down on the roof of the abandoned factory he had been living in after the government had closed of all the airports and quarantined the hotels. He gave a tired groan and ate a piece of chocolate, "While my powers are growing at a steady rate, I have to make them grow faster. I have an odd feeling I'll be needing them later." He turned and stared at the endless blue sky then heard the sounds of helicopters coming closer. He pushed himself and looked at the horizon, frowning he saw the sky filled with helicopters, shooting at the ground._

"_Citizens of Atlanta please return to your homes immediately, infected have crossed the barrier, I repeat return to your homes immediately. Barricade your houses and-" the clattering of the communication device was heard, "Private Mick? Hey Mick are you o-argh! GET HIM OFF ME, GET HIM OFF! NO, SHIT, SHIT, HE BIT ME, HE FUCKING BIT ME!" A shot echoed in the air. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Wait what are you-stop, please, wait! wai-" The device was turned off and another shot echoed in the air._

_Harry's eyes were wide as he saw two small specks falling from a helicopter, "Christ." Screaming snapped him out of his shock and he ran to the edge of the building. People were running like ants, tripping and falling over each other; Harry would've laughed at their stupidity if he hadn't seen the shambling figures that followed them. He stared as one of the things, a man covered in blood with his larynx ripped out, latched into a teenager that had fallen behind. Blood spewed as the creature bit into the soft flesh at her throat, the girl screamed bloody murder and tried to get away but the thing had wrapped his arms around her stomach, he dug it's fingers in and slowly ripped her stomach apart. The girl gave one last agonizing scream, blood gurgling in her mouth as she died. The man dug his hand in the opening, took out the intestines, and shambled forward taking a bite. He looked as the girl fell. Minutes later she started twitching violently; her head snapped up cracking loudly, she slowly got up and stared around, when she saw another human that had fallen, she ambled forward. _

_Harry looked at the street and saw similar acts happening. A man surrounded and being ripped apart by a group of the things; a woman running and screaming as what used to be a child bit her in her arm; a small boy feasting on a piece of leg he had gotten, blood dribbling down his chin. Harry turned and threw up on the roof._

He sighed and looked out at the darkening sky. Assembling the gun back together and putting the silencer on he stood and walked to the old couch and lay down, gun in his hand and sword in reaching distance. He fell to sleep, faint groaning coming through the broken window.

~.

Harry was on the roof doing his _katas_ when he heard the screams. He pushed a black scarf over his mouth, covering half his face; Grabbing his sword and holstering 2 guns he ran down the fire escape and jumped the roofs of the other buildings until he was close enough to the commotion some men were making. Hiding, he looked on as two big Mexican guys throw a guy into their car. Outside a man with a crossbow pushed a much skinnier Mexican teen as he tried to run away. He looked at the car speeding away and felt his heart stop as he saw who they had taken, "Glenn."

~.

He stood outside the window of the building they had taken the Mexican kid, he quickly put a small mirror on the edge of the balcony and looked on as the police officer _('why the bloody hell can't Americans just call them bobbies? _questioned him.

"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went."

The teen looked up, "I ain't telling you nothin'"

"Jesus man; what the hell happened back there?" The brawny black guy asked the guy next to him.

The man kept pacing, glaring at the teen, "I told ya, this little turd an' his douchebag friends came outta nowhere an' jumped me." His accent got heavier the more he talked.

"Maan, you're the one who jumped me _puto_. Screaming 'bout tryin to find his brother like it's my damn fault." The kid put his head on his arm.

The man started pacing faster, "They took Glenn, mighta taken Merle too."

The kid scoffed, "Merle? What kinda hick name is that? I woulda named my dog Merle."

The man tried to kick the kid but the police officer blocked him, "Dammit Daryl back off." He pushed him away and the kid uncurled. Outside Harry looked on in amusement.

The man, Daryl, walked to a back pack and opened it, taking out an object wrapped with a handkerchief, "Wanta see what happened ta the last guy tha' pissed me off?" He unwrapped the handkerchief and pulled out a human hand. He threw it at the kid, the kids eyes grew wide and shouted as he tried to get away from the hand. Outside the window of the opposite wall Harry roared in silent laughter.

Daryl walked to the kid and put his hands on his neck, "I'll start with the feet this time." The police officer pulled him away, exasperated.

He crouched over the kid, "The men you were with took our friend, all we wanna do is talk to them, see if we can work something out."

The kid caved.

~.

Harry watched as the two men talked to the leader of the gang, the third was in higher ground pointing a sniper at the leader. He was too far away to listen, but from the look of things, it wasn't going good. Harry felt a stab at anger as they threatened to throw Glenn off the building. He saw the men walk away with the kid, and jumped to another roof.

T-Dog turned his head, catching movement in his periphery, he frowned when he saw nothing.

~.

Harry sighed as he listened to their conversation.

"Guns' worth more than gold. Gold don't protect your family, put food on the table. Yer willing ta give that up for tha' kid?" Harry heard a gun get loaded.

The black guy sighed, "If we knew we'd get Glenn back I might agree. Think that vato across the way is just gonna hand him over?"

"You callin G a liar?" the kid sounded affronted.

Harry rolled his eyes. He heard footsteps walk closer to where he guessed the kid was, "You part of this!?" a slap was heard, "You wanna hold on ta yer teeth!?" The kid stayed quiet.

The other man spoke, "The question is do you trust that mans word?"

"No. The question is what you willing ta _bet_ on it? 'Could be more than them guns, it could be yer life. Glenn worth that ta you?" Daryl sounded faintly confused at the end.

Another gun was loaded, "The life I have I owe to him, I was nobody to Glenn, just some idiot stuck in a tank. He coulda walked away but he didn't, and neither will I."

"So you're just gonna hand the guns over."

"I didn't say that...There's nothing keeping you two here, you should get out. Head back to camp." Harry's eyes widened as they figured out his plan

"And tell your family what?"

It was silent for a few seconds, and the sounds of guns being loaded filled the silence, "Oh c'mon this is nuts! Just...do like G says," the kid sounded resigned. More guns were loaded.

Harry sighed, rubbed his face, and opened the window, "If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, you'll need more guns." He ignored the guns pointed at him.

The police officer glared at him, "Who are you? And what the hell do you want?"

"I want to help Glenn." Harry slowly took out his guns and put them on the floor.

The black guy scoffed at him, "Why would you wanna do that?"

He flinched as Harry looked at him coldly, "Glenn has a habit of saving people."

Daryl looked at Rick, "Are we really goin' ta believe this bullshit! Hes probably been tailin' us since those assholes took Glenn! Pro'ly part of tha' gang of douchebags, the limey even has his face covered!"

Harry sneered, "Please, I've more class than to join a _gang_."

The police officer looked at him, "Were you following us?"

"Wha' makes you think he's goin' ta confe-" Harry sat down on a desk, "Yes. But that's only because I was waiting for the right moment."

"Wha'? The right moment ta kill us?" Daryl said sarcastically.

Harry glared at Daryl, he felt a reluctant pang of respect when he didn't flinch, "No, to help Glenn. Do not be mistaken, I am not doing this because I want to help you; I'm doing this because of Glenn. If it wasn't for him I would leave you to your little...altercation." He radiated disdain in the last word.

"And what's a limey like you goin' ta do?"

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Like I said, you'll need more guns."

"We have more than enough here." The police officer said.

"You got any assault rifles? I do, and believe me you'll need them."

The police officer stared at him for a few moments then lowered his gun, "You got a name?"

"Harry."

The other men gave an unhappy sighs and lowered their guns. The police officer held out his hand, "Rick Grimes."

"Pleasure. Now who here is the best jumper?" They looked at him in confusion, "I need someone to come with me and grab the guns."

"Don't you mean runner?" Rick asked.

Harry shook his head, "I don't walk the street unless I have to." He grabbed his guns and walked to the window.

"Then how the hell are we going to get there?"

Harry pointed up, "How else?"

~.

Rick and Daryl decided to go while the black man _("Call me T-Dog_.") guarded the kid.

"Are you ready?" Harry looked at them, and they nodded, "Remember, run and push yourself off the ledge, not the roof. Oh, and don't look down." Harry ran to the ledge and jumped to the other roof. He kept going and the others hurried to catch up with him, they stared in amazement as he easily jumped the roofs.

"Fuckin'-," Daryl jumped another roof, "monkey."

Five minutes later they reached the fire escape, Harry jumped, held on to the ledge and pulled himself up and over. He waited for Rick and Daryl to catch up. Daryl jumped and Harry moved out of the way as he pulled himself over. Rick jumped and raised himself then gave a cry as his foot slipped, Harry grabbed his arm before he could fully fall and Daryl wrapped his arms around Harry's waist when he lurched forward. They pulled Rick over, "Thanks." Harry nodded and walked up the fire escape, slipping out of Daryl's arms, a light blush on his face.

They looked around the factory as they walked to the office, "How'd you land here?"

Harry walked in the office and grabbed one of the dufflebags on the floor, "I was already living here when it all went to shite."

Rick and Daryl frowned a him, "You can't be more than 16."

Harry gave them a sardonic smirk, "26 actually. Moved in here after they quarantined the hotels." Harry rooted through the bag and took out magazines.

Daryl glanced at Rick and Rick nodded, "Now that the kid isn't here, why don't you take off the mask?" Rick half ordered, half asked.

Harry eyed them, "Thanks but no thanks," Daryl took a step forward in warning and Harry sighed in frustration, "I am not taking my scarf off; I rather not have anyone remembering my face, not in this world. And not to be rude-" Harry picked up another bag, "-but I don't trust you for shite. "He threw the bag at them, "I have three automatics-A Colt C7, an HK 416, and a Kalishnikov. We'll take the HK; I haven't had the time to bring the rest of the magazines for the other guns. There's a magazine already loaded, to turn them into semi-automatics just turn the safety switch further. Any questions?"

Daryl admired the Colt, "Yeah, were in the hell did ya get these?"

"I found them hidden in an army surplus store not far from here." He strapped a few knives on his body. "Sadly most of the guns were cleared out, but I discovered those in a fake wall I found by chance."

Daryl glance at him, "Ya are one lucky son of a bitch." Harry smirked and took the HK back. Daryl glared at him and Harry looked at Daryl, "Do you know how to use it?"

"D'you?"

"More than you." They glared at each other.

Rick shook his head and looked outside, "We need to be heading out."

~.

Harry sneaked in and crouched in the corner behind one of the cars as the men walked into G's base.

"I see my guns, but they're not all in the bag." G sounded faintly confused.

"That's because they're not yours." Rick kept his gun pointed at G, " I thought I mentioned that."

One of the men who had thrown Glenn in the car stepped forward, "Let's just shoot these fools, righ' now _ese_. Unload on their asses _ese_." Daryl put the gun closer to the kids head.

G frowned, "I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation."

The police officer lowered his gun, "No, I'm pretty clear." He cut the binds on the kid and pushed him towards G, "You got your man, I want mine."

G got angry, "I'm gonna chop up your boy," he walked forward, "I'm gonna feed 'im to my dogs-" Harry glared at the man, waiting. "-three of the evilest, _nastiest_ man-eating bitches you ever saw. I picked them from Satan at a yard sale. I told you I would." Harry pointed the HK at G. "Are you willfully deaf!"

"My hearing's fine, you said come locked and loaded," They cocked their guns and raised them, "Ok then, we're here." Everyone raised their weapons.

Harry put his hand on the trigger and waited for Rick's signal

"Felipe! Felipe!" An old lady in a blue nightgown shuffled in.

"_Abuela_ go back with the others. Now!" Felipe waived his arm at her in panic.

Daryl glared at them, "Get tha' old lady outta the line of fire."

G glanced back, "_Abuela_, listen to your _mijo_, ok? This is not the place for you right now."

She ignored him, "Mr. Gilber' is havin' trouble breathin', he-he needs his asthma stuff." She was close to tears, looking at Felipe, "Carlito didn' fine it. He needs his medicine."

G sighed in exasperation, "Felipe go take care of it. And take your grandmother with you."

Felipe raised his hand to lead her away, "_Abuela, ven conmigo por favor_."

She pushed his hand away, "Who are those men?" Daryl lowered his gun as she walked up to Rick, "Don' you take him! Felipe's a good boy-" "Ma'am." "-He has his troubles, but he'll pull himself together." She looked at him imploringly, "We need him here."

"Ma'am I'm not here to arrest your grandson."

"Then what do you wan' him for?"

"He's-" Rick looked away resigned, "-helping us find a missing person, a fella named Glenn."

"The Asian boy? He's with '. Come, come," She pulled Rick's hand, "I show you, he needs his medicine."

The gang shuffled, unsure. G moved out of the way reluctantly, "Let 'em pass." Harry took his finger off the trigger.

Daryl looked back and nodded at Harry. Harry stood up and followed them; the gang members looked shocked at seeing him and G frowned when he noticed Harry's gun.

They walked to another building and went in. Harry raised his eyebrow when he looked at the people inside.

"_Abuela_, _por favor_, take me to him."

Rick took off his hat and looked at the elderly people in the other rooms, faint coughing was heard ahead.

Felipe brushed past him and helped a man get surrounded by people, including Glenn, get medicine from an inhaler, "Alright, alright, nice and easy, breathe, let it out, just breathe."

Rick looked at Glenn in confusion, "What the hell is this?"

Glenn looked at him, "Asthma attack, couldn't get his breath all of a sudden."

T-Dog looked at him in disbelief, "Thought you were getting eaten by _dogs_ man!" Three chihuahuas yipped at them from the corner.

Harry looked at the dogs, then at G, "'Three of the evilest, _nastiest_ man-eating bitches' huh? I've got to say, I agree with you, biggest dogs I've ever seen." He gave a smooth laugh at the end.

Glenn heard a familiar English lilt and looked at who was laughing, "Harry?"

Harry smirked. "'Lo Glenn, how's being a hostage working for you?"

Rick turned to G, "Can I have a word with you?" They moved away to talk.

"Harry! What happened to you? After you ran away from the hospital I kept looking for you. Then the world went to shit and well...yeah."

"Started living in an abandoned factory." Harry shrugged, "Barricaded myself afterward."

Rick motioned them when he was done talking to G; they followed G to an office and put down their weapons, "What about the rest of your crew?"

G sat down, "The _vatos_ trickle in, check on their parents, their grandparents, they see how things are and most decide to stay. It's a good thing too, we need the muscle. The people we've encountered, since things fell apart, the worst kind. Plunderers. The kind that take by force." He looked at Rick pointedly.

"That's not who we are."

"How was he to know?" Harry's cold voice interrupted their conversation. G leered at him and looked up and down his body, "Exactly _gatito_. My people get attacked, and you show up with Miguel, hostage." He tore his gaze from Harry and looked at Rick, "Appearances."

T-Dog spoke up, "Guess the world changed."

"No," G refuted, "It's the same as it ever was:_ The wicked taketh_. So we do what we can here, the _vatos_ work on those cars, talk about getting the old people out of the city; but most can't even get to the bathroom by themselves, so that's just a dream. Still it keeps the crew busy and that's worth something." G sighed, "So we barred all the windows, welded all the doors shut, except for one entrance. The _vatos_, they go out, scavenge what they can to keep us going. We watch the perimeter night and day and we wait. The people here, they all look to me now, I don't even know why."

Rick gave a piercing look, "Because they can." He looked at his gun and handed to G. He took out half the guns and put them on the table. Then he went out, T-Dog, Daryl, and Glenn following.

Harry walked to G and sighed, handing him the HK, "Safety's here, to reload press this button here, automatic and semi-automatic settings are where the safety is." He looked at G in warning, "Learn this weapon inside and out, or else."

G looked up at him, "Or else what? You'll come and punish me?" He stood, leaning close to Harry.

Harry looked at him, unimpressed, "Or else the gun with kill you, or whoever is holding it at the time." He took out the magazines in his pocket, "You'll need these. The HK shoots 700-900 rounds per minute and requires a 5.56mm cartridge, the barrel can fire up to 20,000 rounds before it before needing to be replaced, so only shoot it when you have to, parts are hard to come by these days."

G leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear. "I know other things that are _hard_ to come by. You sure you don't wanna stay here?"

Harry smirked _'Two can play the game'_, "What, so I can _come_ along and join you?" Harry put his hand on G's stomach and slid it up his chest, "Hmmm," He pushed him away, "Tempting, but no thanks."

G laughed, "_Gatito_ got claws."

Harry smirked, "I got more than claws." He frowned, "And I'm not a kitten."

G smirked, "You look like one to me."

Harry rolled his eyes and left.

~.

Glenn looked at Rick as they walked down the darkening street, "Admit it, you only came back to Atlanta for the hat."

Rick looked at Glenn in amusement, "Don't tell anybody."  
Daryl looked at them, "You've given away half our guns an' ammo."

Rick glanced at Daryl, "Not nearly half."

Daryl scoffed, "For wha'? A bunch of old farts who'r gonna die off momentarily anyhow? Seriously, how long do ya think they got?"

Harry searched for walkers, "How long do any of us?"

Daryl turned at Harry, "And wha' the hell are ya still doin here?"

"I haven't payed my debt to Glenn yet and I'm not leaving until I do."

Glenn frowned, "Debt?"

"Yes, debt. You could have walked away after I collapsed, you wouldn't be the first, but you didn't; you took me to the hospital even though I was a complete stranger. Like it said in that note, I owe you one."

Glenn looked sheepish, "You don't owe me anything, anyone would have done what I did."

Harry looked him in the eye and said with complete conviction, "No. They wouldn't."

They kept walking in silence.

Glenn looked up, "Oh my god."

"Where the hells our van?" Daryl glanced around.

Glenn started panicking, "We left it right there who would take it!?"

Rick glared at the empty spot where the van used to be, "Merle."

"He's goin' to be taking some vengeance back to camp" T-Dog looked worriedly at Rick

Harry looked at the sky, "I have a car in the factory, 1998 Dodge SUV. But we need to be quick, it'll be dark in an hour and I need to grab the remaining magazines from the surplus store. It'll take about 45 minutes if we all go, 30 if I take only Daryl and Glenn. Can we wait that long?"

Rick nodded, "If we have to."

"Rick and T-Dog you'll come with us to the roof and keep a lookout for any walkers," Harry handed them his guns as they walked to one of the buildings, "These have silencers, you see a walker linger for more than 10 minutes, you shoot. I've noticed that sometimes they tend to stand for days in one spot if they smell any lingering human scents. The blood should cover it. Daryl do you remember the way to my place?" Daryl nodded, "Okay. Take Glenn and put everything in the office inside the car; there's a hidden compartment in the second drawer, take the drawer out, flip it, and open it; the key is the torch on a little statuette, just squeeze the hand and it will come right out; inside there is a book and a small case, Do. Not. Open. the Case, and make sure you take the items with you." Harry ran up the wall, flipped, and grabbed the fire escape ladder. He climbed up as the ladder fell, "I'll be going to the store and grabbing the rest of the ammo. Is there anything your group needs? Clothes? Shampoo? Tampons?" Harry turned when he got to the roof and looked down at them. He rolled his eyes, "For the love of God, there are walkers everywhere eating people and the word 'tampon' still frightens you?"

T-Dog looked at him, "There are some things a man will always be scared of, tampons is one of them."

Rick walked to the ledge of the roof and positioned himself, "Yes to all three."

Harry tightened his boots, getting ready, "Glenn, run, jump off the ledge not the roof and don't look down, got it?" Glenn nodded. "By the way there's a blue button on the dashboard, don't touch it." Harry stood up and walked to the ledge.

"I'll see you in a few." He jumped off the ledge, landing on the other roof and kept going.

Daryl shook his head, "Fuckin' monkey." He jumped, Glenn following.

~.

Twenty minutes later Harry put a huge bag filled with clothes and hygienic products on top of the SUV, securing it with a tarp and thick rope. He helped Glen and Daryl pack up the two bags of guns and one filled with knives, along with a smaller box filled with food cans inside the car. He gave one final sweep to the factory, making sure they grabbed everything. Daryl and Glenn got in the car while Harry unchained the door. He gave one last look around the factory and got in the driver's seat.

"Hang on." Harry turned on the car and crashed into the doors, speeding down the street. Empty stares shuffled after them as they left.

~.

They picked up Rick and T-Dog, killing a few walkers, and got on the train tracks.

Harry looked at Glenn next to him, "Which way?" Rick answered for him, "Just go straight, then turn left towards once you get to the highway, follow it for a few miles, there's a trail just after Exit 1B, go through it and it should lead you to a road. Follow the road up the mountain and you'll get to the camp."

Harry sped up.

Glenn looked at Harry, "Why do you wear that mask? You weren't when I first saw you."

"I don't want anyone to remember my face," His voice was frigid.

Glenn looked down hurt, "Oh."

He glanced at Harry then looked away, he did this for 5 minutes before Harry caved, "Is there anything you require Glenn?"

Glenn shook his head, "...No..." Harry gave him an expectant look, "Well...actually, I was wondering what does_ ga-ti-to_ mean? G kept calling you that when we were there."

Harry stared at the dark road in fixation and mumbled the answer under his breath.

"What?" Glenn stared at him.

Harry blew strands of hair out of his face through his mask, "I said: it means 'kitten'"

There was an awkward silence.

T-Dog and Glenn glanced at each other then at Harry, T couldn't resist, "Woof."

Glenn and T-Dog roared in laughter, Rick smiled and even Daryl gave a reluctant grin. Harry glared at them all, "Bloody wankers."

He turned to the trail when they pointed it out, and 20 minutes later turned, and drove up the road.

A scream echoed down the mountain followed by gunshots.

Harry sped up, passing 90.

Rick looked at Harry in panic, "Can't this thing go any faster!?" The screams grew.

Harry ignored him and glanced at the speedometer, "105...110...115...120! Glenn press the blue button!"

"You told me not to press-" "Just press it!" Glenn slammed his hand on the button. They waited a few seconds, then the car jerked and sped up to over 200. He drove, praying they didn't fall off the ledge.

Harry slammed the breaks and jumped out of the car along with everyone else when they reached the camp.

He took a second to analyze the situation, then took out his pistols and started shooting at the walkers; next to him he heard a cacophony of gunshots join his. Some of the walkers turned and went after them; the firelight flickered giving the grotesque visages a more sinister look. When his bullets ran out he took out his sword, cut off their heads, and stomped on them, various fluids stained his boots as blood fell on the dirt in elegant arcs. He drove his sword under the head of a walker behind him and took out a knife stabbing another through the ear. He turned as he saw a walker get behind Daryl and threw the knife, hitting it in the eye. Daryl gave him a nod in thanks and continued shooting. Harry turned and ran to help the man pushing the families to the Winnebago. He grabbed another knife and killed walkers that got too close.

A few more shots rang out as Rick broke into a run, "LORI! CARL!" He saw what Harry assumed was his wife and kid, "Lori! Carl!" He hugged Carl as he got closer. Carl sobbed on his shoulder as Lori stumbled up to him and hugged him in relief. Harry noticed the look of anger and jealousy the man he helped shot at Rick as everyone looked around for more walkers.

People started walking to the RV and looked on in horror as they saw a blonde girl bleeding out on the ground. Another woman sobbed over her trying to stop the bleeding, "I don't know what to do?" The girl reached up and caressed her face, it fell as she died.

The girl stared at her in horror and broke into loud sobs calling for her. Around him various families hugged each other in grief.

A man with a hat looked around dazed, "I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes."

Harry gave him a sharp look of consideration.

Everyone convened around the Winnebago, grieving. Feeling like he was intruding in something private, Harry walked around making sure there wasn't anymore walkers around. He noticed Daryl do the same thing, Daryl glanced up and they looked at each other in understanding. They both turned and kept vigil until morning.

* * *

I might have made him a secret agent-Bond-ninja Harry...hmmm.  
Anyways hoped you liked it!

In case your wondering I got my inspiration for the title from My Chemical Romance songs lol  
Now it's sleep time, yay! Oh bed how I missed you. :)


	3. Wildfire

I just noticed that I put that I stayed up two days instead of 2 nights on the last chapter. Whoops :)

HPSlashAddict asked me how Harry looked like. I put it as my cover for this story, just imagine him with a scarf and a black coat that covers his hair (and less pale lol) The image is supposed to be around the time he met Carl and Lori.

PS I didn't draw this :/ I just Photoshopped it, to change some things.  
Anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

_(Season 1, Episode 5: "Wildfire")_

Morning dawned and Harry stood on the edges of the camp watching Lori try and reason with the blonde woman. When he saw Daryl jerk his head at him, he turned and helped the men clean up the bodies.

An hour later a tired Harry walked up to Rick to ask him where the Quarry was.

Lori looked at the ground, "Won't even talk to us." She rubbed her hands in nervousness, "She's been there all night. What do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do Mrs. Grimes, just let her grieve. She'll deal with it herself." Harry stopped in between Lori and Rick.

Lori's gaze snapped to him, "Dr. Potter?"

"Doctor?"

Harry ignored Rick and crossed his arms, giving her a nod, "Mrs. Grimes, I have to say it truly is wonderful to see you."

Lori gave him a small smile, "And to see you as well. He was worried about you, you know. After we left he kept talking about his new friend Harry and how he wanted to visit the park so he could see you again. He'll be mighty glad to see you."

"And I him."

The guy with the tan shirt glared at him, "Who the hell are you? And why the hell is your face covered?"

Harry's snapped his cold gaze at him; he flinched back, "Harry." He ignored the second question.

Rick intervened, "Harry this is Shane, we used to work together at the police department."

"Hmmm" Harry's eyebrow raised in incredulity.

Shane decided to ignore him, "We can't just leave Amy like that, we need to deal with it, same as the others."

Rick started walking to her, "I'll tell her how it is."

Harry shook his head, "She has a gun, she'll deal with it herself." But Rick had already walked away.

He sighed and blew his bangs out of his eyes when the girl pointed her gun at Rick as soon as he walked up. Rick slowly backed away and rejoined the group.

Daryl walked up, "Ya'll can't be serious, ya want tha' girl hamstering us? The dead girls a time bomb!"

Rick glanced at him, "What do you suggest?"

Daryl walked up to him, "Take the shot. Clean in the brain, from here!" He pointed at the girl, "Hell I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance."

"No." Lori sat down, "For God's sake let her be."

Daryl looked at them in disbelief and walked away, spitting. Harry sighed and went off to help clean up. He smirked when he heard Glenn stand up for himself. _'A little shaky, but good'_

He heard Daryl scream at the camp,"Ya'll left my brother for dead! Ya had this coming!"

Harry threw another body into the fire.

"A walker got him! A walker bit Jim!" A black woman screamed out. Everyone stood and surrounded the man with the hat.

"Show it ta us," Daryl took the pickaxe off his shoulder, "Show it ta us!" Jim picket up a shovel and swung it at everyone. Harry got behind him and hit the pressure points one of his arms, making his arm fall limply at his side and the shovel to fall from his weak grip, he kicked the back of his knees and put Jim in a chokehold, stopping his struggling.

"I'm ok," Daryl lifted up the shirt, revealing the bite, "I'm ok, I'm ok," Harry let him go as everyone backed away. "I'm ok, I'm ok, I-I'm ok." Jim looked around in desperation, "I'm ok."

~.

They got the group together and huddled a few steps from Jim. Daryl spoke up, "I say we put a pickaxe in his head, an' the dead girls," he added as an afterthought, "an' be done with it."

Shane looked up from his hat, "Is that what you want? If it were you?"

Daryl looked at him as if he were insane, "Yeah. An' I'd thank ya while ya did it."

The old man spoke up, "I hate to say it, I never thought I would, but maybe Daryl's right."

Rick spoke up, "Jim's not a monster Dale or some _rabid dog_." Dale tried to placate him, "I'm not suggesting that-" Rick ignored him"-he's a sick sick man, we start down that road where do we draw the line?" Lori tried to calm him down.

"The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers or they ta be." Daryl paced a bit.

"What if we can get him help? I heard the CDC was working on a cure."

Shane looked at Rick in anger, "Heard that too, heard a lot of things before the world went to hell."

Rick tried to reason with him, "What if the CDC is up and running?"

"Maan that is a stretch right there." Harry was starting to get irritated with Shane.

"Why? If there's any government left, any-any structure at all-," Rick looked at Shane, Shane turned his head away, "-the'd protect the CDC at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection, rescue."

"Ok. Ok, Rick you want those things alright, I do too, ok? Now if they exist they're at the army base-" Shane looked at the group, "Fort Benning."

Lori glanced at him, "That's 100 miles in the opposite direction."

"That is right," Shane tried to persuade the group, "But it's away from the hit zone. Now listen, if that place is operational it'd be heavily armed, we'd be safe there." He looked at Lori at the last part.

Harry stared at Shane and Lori in contemplation. He turned to Shane, "For all we know Fort Benning is gone, like every other base around this godforsaken city."

Shane glared at him, "Who the hell asked you?"

Harry glared at him and opened his mouth to rip him to pieces, but Rick intervened, "The military were on the front lines at this thing, they got _overrun_, we've all _seen_ that." Shane looked at Rick in condescension. Rick continued talking, not noticing the look, "The CDC is our best choice and Jim's only chance." Everyone turned to look at Jim.

Daryl looked at Rick, "Ya go looking for aspirin, do wha' ya need ta do." He went after Jim, raising his pickaxe, "Somebody's got ta have some balls an' take care of this damn problem!"

Rick raised his gun, "Hey, hey, hey! We don't. Kill. The living."

Daryl lowered his pickaxe and stared at Rick in accusation, "Tha's funny coming from a man tha' just put a _gun_ ta my head."

Shane stood in front of Jim, "We may disagree on some things, but not on this. You put it down, go'n."

Daryl dug the pickaxe into the ground and left. Rick grabbed Jim, "Come with me."

Jim stood, one of his arms swinging limply at his side, "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe." Everyone walked away and Dale walked to the woman.

Harry followed the others.

A few minutes later a man turned to him, "Who are you?" A Mexican man with a beard asked him, everyone turned wondering the same thing.

Harry stared at everyone, "Harry."

"Well, Harry, name's Morales, thank you for helping us yesterday." He herded his family together, "This is my wife Miranda, and my two kids Louis and Eliza."

Eliza turned to her dad, "He's eyes are very pretty, like a kittens." Glenn and T-Dog snorted, Harry glared at them then crouched down and smiled at the little girl, "Thank you, you're eyes are very pretty as well." Eliza held her doll close to her face, trying to hide her blush.

Around him the survivors smiled in amusement and walked up to him, introducing themselves. Harry nodded only smiling around the kids and to a smaller extent Glenn.

He looked for Carl and saw him by his mother with another girl. Harry excused himself and walked up to them, "'Lo Carl." He smiled at the boy as his face lit up, "Harry! You're alive!" He got up and hugged him; Harry stiffly wrapped his arms around him, not used to contact. Carl pulled away from him, "I want you to meet my friend, Sophia; she's a girl and while she has cooties, she's still pretty awesome." He pulled him to the girl that was next to him, "Harry this is Sophia, Sophia this is Harry."

They stared at each other and Harry's softened in understanding, "Hello Sophia." Sophia gave him a small shy smile, "Hello Harry."

A shot rang out and Harry turned towards it, he saw the woman sobbing over Amy and realized what had happened.

~.

Harry and Daryl got out of the truck filled with dead walkers and walked to Rick and Shane.

"I still say it's a mistake not burnin' these bodies. It's wha' we said we'd do, right? Burn 'em all? Ain't tha' the idea?"

Rick kept digging, "At first." The group walked up.

Daryl looked at them, "Chinaman gets all emotional, says it's not the thing ta do, we just follow him along? These people need ta know who the hell's in charge here." Shane stopped digging and looked at Rick, "Wha' the rules are."

Rick stopped and looked at Daryl, "There are no rules."

Lori cut in, "Well that's a problem, we haven't had one minute to hold on to anything of our old selves. We need time to mourn, and we need to bury our dead. It's what people _do_."

Harry looked at Lori, "People also cremate their dead. Mrs. Grimes, the smell of death attract walkers we _need_ to burn them."

Lori glared at him, "And how do you know that for sure?"

Harry looked at her in indifference, "I lived in the city after everything went to shite. I didn't stay idle Mrs. Grimes. I conducted experiments and I can tell you with complete surety that they are attracted to _any_ meat that hasn't been infected."

"Experiments?" Rick asked.

Harry nodded, "The one relevant to this situation was one of the first I performed: I got meat from a butcher shop a few blocks from where I lived and got a few pieces of meat. One was fresh, another was rotting, and one was covered in blood and various fluids from a walker I had killed," Harry started pacing, "They, of course went after the fresh piece of meat as soon as they smelled it. They went after the rotting piece of meat even faster, since the smell was more pungent. What surprised me though was that when I threw the third piece of meat they left it alone. I took it a step further and got another rotten piece of meat and covered only half in walker fluids." Harry stopped and looked at Rick, "They _only ate the part without the fluids_. Haven't you ever noticed that they never bite a place another has bitten?"

Everyone stared at him.

Daryl walked up to him, "Is there anythin' else ya know about them?"

Harry switched his gaze to him, "There are _many_ more things about walkers that I know. I made it my goal to figure out everything about them; knowledge is power and I refuse to be caught unaware."

Lori raised her hands in the air, "Burn them then!" She stomped off.

Harry looked at Rick and Rick nodded.

"I've got oil in my car." Harry went to get it.

~.

They all watched as Andrea drag Amy in the grave. As Dale helped her out, Harry walked to her and handed her the oil and a match.

She looked at the items in her hand and nodded to him. Opening the canister she dumped oil on the corpse and threw a lit match. She stood there as she watched the last of her family burn.

~.

Harry walked up to Lori, Lori looked at the horizon and ignored him, "Mrs. Grimes? I'm not going to say I'm sorry for burning them because I'm not, they were a hazard and endangering the children. You more than anyone should know that we must protect them at all costs. What I am going to say is this: I know you want to keep your and the children's humanity and innocence, but in the world we are in it is impossible; no matter how hard you try, how hard we _all_ try, we will all loose some of it." Lori glared at him and opened her mouth, he cut in before she could say anything, "_We will_, we will if we want to survive, if we want the children to survive. We will always have some humanity, as long as we grieve, we love, we _hope_. Survival is not the loss of humanity, it is the fight to keep it."

Harry stood there a few minutes, admiring the view. He sighed and turned away from Lori, "We're holding a small funeral service in 10 minutes."

~.

Lori gave him a nod in understanding as everyone said their goodbyes and left to eat the rest of the food in the camp.

Harry stood at the foot of the graves, "Anima ejus per misericordiam Dei requiescant in pace. Amen." "Amen." Harry pivoted around a knife at hand; he stared at Daryl as he stepped out of the shadows.

Daryl raised his eyebrow at the knife; Harry returned it to his sleeve and shrugged, "You can never be too careful."

He looked at Harry in approval and stood next to him. They stood silent staring at the horizon.

Harry gazed down at the graves in contemplation and broke the silence, "...When I was younger I used to go to an old graveyard by where I lived and sit in between the wings of a large stone angel. I would sit there and stare at the graves wondering how it would feel to be in their place, buried under all that dirt; would it be calm and quiet or would I pound the walls of the coffin in a futile attempt to escape? I remember looking at the angel and asking it if it hurt to die-If it would ever be my turn?" He looked at Daryl, "I find it funny that now that the world has gone to shite, I want to live the most."

~.

Harry sat on the V of a tree keeping a lookout for walkers. He noticed Rick and Shane under him, doing their sweep.

"Tell you what man, these people man, they're not convinced, y'know. They head to the CDC might be on your own." Harry's eyes narrowed at the faint amusement voice in Shane's voice. "You gotta really consider if you wanna put Lori...Carl in that kind of spot."

Rick looked around, searching for walkers, "I'd gotta do what's best for my family."

"Best for your family? What's that exposing 'em to all kinds of risks?" Shane looked at him confused.

Rick finally glanced at Shane, "As opposed to what? Crossing a hundred miles of hostile territory? We're looking for a lifeline I say swim towards the closest ship, not further out to sea." Rick sighed and walked up a hill, "Why can't you back me up?"

Shane followed him, "Look I want to is just...I don't see it."

Harry looked at Shane sardonically _'Well that was a good, strong reason. Not full of holes at all.'_

"Ah, if it was your family you'd feel differently."

Shane stopped and stared at Rick, "What you say to me?" his tone was menacing. "I kept 'em safe man, I looked out for them." Rick tried to speak, "No. They were my own, that's what I did." Harry stared as Shane's emotions did a one-eighty. _'Quick to anger.'_

Rick tried to placate him, "I didn't mean it that way."

"Then how'd you mean it? Go on man, how'd you mean it?" Harry looked at the way Shane was getting ready to fight.

Rick sighed, "You're misinterpreting me man, you're just hearing it wrong."

"Yeah?" Shane stepped closer.

"You know-_you know_ I can never repay that debt, okay." He looked at Shane imploringly. A twig snapped. They separated and searched for walkers.

Walking up a hill Shane looked around and put Rick in his sights, Rick kept walking unaware. Harry had pointed his gun at Shane, when he noticed Dale walk to Shane. They stared as Shane's breathing got heavier and a murderous glint entered his eyes.

"My god."

Shane snapped out of it and noticed Dale next to him, he gave a weak chuckle, "I know...going to have to start wearing reflective vests out here." Dale looked at him in skepticism, "Seriously."

He called out to Rick, "C'mon man." Rick saluted him. Shane put on his hat and looked at Dale, "C'mon man, let's go. Get on out of here." He left.

_'Homicidal tendencies'_

Harry jumped out of the tree and walked up to Dale, they looked at each other, silently promising to keep an eye on Shane.

~.

Harry gave a silent scoff as Shane told the group he agreed about going to the CDC _'Ah, the machinations of a guilty conscience, how quaint.'_ He looked at Shane in contempt.

"Harry?" a hand tugged at one of his sleeves.

Harry turned to Carl, noticing the meeting was over, "Yes Carl?"

"Can you tell us a story?"

Harry looked up at the huddled kids and gave them a small smile, "Sure."

~~*~~.

The next morning Harry sat on top of a white van with his legs crossed, he leaned over and dragged a piece of string over T-Dog's head, he smirked when T-Dog swatted at his head. He did it 3 more times, each time T-Dog swatted his head; the woman next to him, Andrea, stepped away from him looking at T-Dog like he was crazy. Harry leaned back and looked away when T-Dog turned to him; he stared at him in suspicion and Harry looked to him and gave him an innocent look, "Yes?"

Rick and Shane walked up looking at him in amusement, they turned to the group, "Alright, everybody listen up! Those with CB's we gonna be on channel 40; let's keep the chatter down, ok?" Shane gave them a stern look, "Now you got a problem, don't have a CB, can't get a signal, anything at all, you gonna hit your horn one time. Any questions?"

Harry looked at Daryl as he rubbed his eyes _'Cute...wait cute?'_ He turned away from Daryl, a small blush in his face._ 'Thank the gods or whatever the hell is up there screwing with us that I have a mask on.'_

"We're uh, we're not going." There was an awkward silence as everyone turned to Morales and his family; Miranda spoke up, "We have family in Birmingham, we want to be with our people," She gave them an uneasy chuckle.

Shane tried to dissuade them, "You're on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back."

"We'll take the chance," Morales looked at everyone, "I gotta do what's best for _my_ family."

Rick looked up, "You sure?"

"We talked about it...we're sure."

"All right," Rick squatted down and took out a gun from a bag, "Shane?" ".357?" "Yup." He walked up and gave the gun to Morales, Shane handed Morales the shells, "Box is half full."

Daryl scoffed and turned away.

"Thank you all. For everything." Miranda sounded close to tears, Lori climbed off the car and hugged her.

Shane shook Morales hand, "Good luck man."

Teary goodbyes were shared. Harry got off the car and walked up to Morales, "Follow me." He walked away giving Morales no chance but to follow.

Harry walked up to his car and opened the trunk, he rummaged around looking through the bags, he emptied one and started filling it with toiletries and clothes, he opened another bag and handed him a Beretta M9 and a box of shells, "Box is full."

Daryl scoffed again and Harry gave him a brief glare, Daryl sighed and turned away.

Morales gave him a hug, "Thank you." Harry stiffened and barely stopped himself from flipping him over his shoulder. He mechanically patted Morales's back, "You're welcome."

He gave a small sigh of relief when Morales let him go.

The kids hugged him, and he hugged them back, more at ease with the children,_"Cuidado, y protejanse a toda costa_," the children nodded while the adults gave him shocked looks, he ignored them and said goodbye to the kids.

Rick walked up to Morales, "Channel 40, if you change your minds, alright?"

Eliza gave Sophia her doll, then walked to her family.

They all watched the family walk away.

Shane glanced at Rick, "What makes you think our odds are that much better?" They got in their cars, "C'mon les go, les move out."

~.

They drove for miles on end; everyone pulled over when the RV started smoking. Harry got out of his car and walked up to Dale, Rick, Glenn, and Andrea, who were surrounding the RV. Daryl, T-Dog and Shane stood guard

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose. I needed the one from the cube van."

Rick put on his hat, "Can you jerry rig it?"

Dale shrugged, "That's all it's been so far, is more duct tape than hose." He looked at the RV then at Rick, "And I'm out of duct tape...I'm going to also need gasoline, I've got 20 maybe 30 miles left."

Harry waved the smoke away from his face, "I don't have petrol, but I've got duct tape." He moved to his car to get it.

"I see somethin' up ahead, "Shane put down the binoculars, "Gas station if we're lucky."

Harry came back and handed the duct tape to Dale.

Jacqui ran out of the RV, "Ya'll, Jim, its bad I don't think he can take anymore."

"Hey Rick, you wanna hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead see what I can bring back?" Shane handed the binoculars to T-Dog.

T-Dog looked through the binoculars, "Yeah, I'll come along too. And I'll back you up."

Rick started walking to the RV.

"Ya'll keep your eyes open now, we'll be right back," Shane turned to Harry, "You comin'?"

Harry stared at Shane, "I'll stay here, thanks."

Shane gave Harry a narrow stare, "Now if you gonna be part of this group you have to pull your weight, there ain't no way around it man."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Where Glenn goes, I go. I'll stand guard here," He started walking away.

"What's a runt like you gonna do? Slap 'em?" He chuckled and T-Dog stepped away from him.

Harry turned and put his sword at Shane's throat before he could finish chuckling, "I'll do what I did last eve-slice their heads off and crush them under my boots," Shane held himself still and gulped, staring at the sword. Harry sheathed it with a quick motion and walked away, staring as Daryl backed away with his hands in the air.

"Damn he's quick." Shane and Daryl looked at T-Dog and nodded.

Shane's eyes flashed with malice, it disappeared a moment later, "Let's go."

~.

Shane and T-Dog came back with a gallon of gasoline, "It's all they had, place was completely wiped out."

Rick got everyone together and told them what Jim wanted.

Everyone started at Rick, "It's what he said he wants."

"And he's lucid?" Carol stared at Rick in confusion.

"He seems to be. I would say yes."

Dale cut in, "Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with…callously killing a man. I was gonna suggest we _ask_ Jim what he wants." He nodded to himself, "And I think we have an answer."

Shane looked at Rick, "We just leave him here. We take off. Man, I'm not sure I can live with that."

"It's not your call," Lori sighed, "Either one of you."

They carried Jim to a tree, "Hey, another damn tree," Jim gave them a weak chuckle.

Shane crouched down, "Hey Jim? I mean, you know it doesn't need to be this."

"No. It's good. Breeze feels nice."

Shane gave a defeated sigh, "Ok, alright."

Everyone said their goodbyes and walked away. Daryl nodded at Jim in farewell.

They drove away.

~.

A black screen with the words 'WILDFIRE MSB3417 ACTIVE - BEGIN TRANSMISSION' appears.

A man with a plaid shirt appears, "Jenner here. Its day 194 since WILDFIRE was declared, and 63 days since the disease broadly went global. There's no clinical progress to report." Jenner flipped through some papers, "Item: I finally got the scrubbers in the East sector sect out in safe power, I wish I could have done it a month ago but it took me so long to figure it out-"the screen flickered, "-too bad I never studied engineering woulda saved a lot of amps." He took a sip of his coffee, "Item: I'm still not sleeping well, can't seem to keep regular hours; living in the ground doesn't help, not knowing if it's day or night. I'm just feeling…very…off kilter these days."

The screen blackened 'WILDFIRE MSB3417 ACTIVE - END TRANSMISSION'

Jenner entered a lab in a blue hazmat suit, classical music blaring from the speakers. He turned on some monitors and took out a slab of flesh labeled 'TS-19'

He cut off a small piece and put it in a test tube, it bubbled as a mixture of chemicals was added in. He went to sleep as the centrifuge mixed the chemicals and flesh together.

An alarm beeped and jerked him awake. He shook his head then put a small amount of the mixture inside the tubes on a slide, he looked at the slide under a telescope and sighed in disappointment as the cells refused to merge and died. He reached for another slide and dropped the test tube with the rest chemicals on 'TS-19.' He tried to clean it off and the chemical burned through his suit.

An alarm blared and a female voice came out of the speakers, "ALERT STATUS. AIR QUALIFIERS INDICATE CORROSIVE FUMES, ALL PERSONNEL MUST CLEAR THE ROOM." Jenner ran out and cleaned off under a spray of chemicals, "CORROSIVE ELEMENT IS DEEMED POISONOUS IF INHALED." He went through a door and took off his suit as cleaners were sprayed on him.

"ALL PERSONNEL CLEAR. FULL DECONTAMINATION IN EFFECT."

Jenner looked up in panic, "No!" He turned and watched the lab go in flames.

He stared at the empty spot where 'TS-19' used to be and slammed his head on the glass.

"FULL DECONTAMINATION COMPLETE."

~.

The screen flickered, showing Jenner with a glass of wine, "The 'TS-19' samples are gone; the tragedy of their loss cannot be overstated. They were our freshest samples by far. None of the other samples we gathered came close; those are necrotic, useless, dead flesh." He sighed, "I don't even know why I'm talking to you. I bet there isn't a single son of a bitch out there still listening, is there? Is there?" Jenner stood up from his chair, "Fine. Saves me the embarrassment."

He looked at the empty lab, "I think tomorrow I'm gonna blow my brains out…Haven't decided. But _tonight_ I'm gettin' drunk." He poured himself another glass of wine. He threw the bottle and the sound of a window breaking was heard, "Oh! It is out of the stadium!"

~.

The group pulled up to the CDC and looked in despair at the bodies littering the outside. They coughed at the stench as they walked to the building, weapons out. Harry was at the back protecting Glenn and the kids.

"C'mon, stay quiet. Les go."

Glenn gave a sound of disgust as they walked by.

"Alright" "Keep moving." "Ok" "Keep moving." Daryl shushed them, and they all looked around for walkers.

Shane tried to open the shutters on the doors, knocking when they wouldn't open, "There's nobody here."

Rick looked around, "Then why are these shutters down?"

Harry raised his gun higher, "Walkers!"

The kids and the women whimpered in fear, the men cocked their weapons. Daryl fired an arrow at a walkers head, "Ya led us into a graveyard!" He walked up to Rick.

Shane stood by Rick, "He made a call!"

"It was the wrong damn-"

Shane got in Daryl's face, "Shut up. Just shut up. Hear me-"He pushed Daryl away, "Shut up!"

Harry scanned the area for more walkers as the drama unfolded behind him. He focused on the door and tried to pull it open with his powers. He heard everyone's voices fade into the background.

Shane looked around, "Rick this is a dead end-"

"Where are we gonna go?" Carol held Sophia tighter.

"-You hear me, no blame." Shane walked to Rick.

"She's right. We can't be here this close to the city after dark." Lori looked at Rick in panic.

"Fort Benning, Rick, still an option." Shane cocked his gun and looked for walkers.

Andrea sighed, "On what? No food, no fuel. It's 100 miles." Glenn cut in, "There are 25 I checked the map."

Harry's hand tightened on his gun, a blinding headache started to slowly build up in his head as the door refused to budge.

"Forget Fort Benning! We need answers tonight. Now!" Lori glared at Rick and Shane.

The kids started crying and Rick tried to placate them, "We'll think of something."

"Think of something fast because the walkers are getting closer." Harry pointed to the shambling figures. He turned his eyes away from the group, hiding their glow.

Shane herded everyone to the cars, "Ok, everyone back to the cars, les move!"

Rick called everyone back, "The camera! It moved."

Everyone stopped and Shane walked to him, "You're imagining it."

"It moved, it moved," Rick walked up to the camera.

"It's-it's an automated device man, its cues, its winding down. Now come on!" Shane pulled Rick back. Harry felt blood drip down his nose as he put more pressure on the door. _'It' fecking latched!'_

Rick broke away and slammed his fists on the shutters, "I know you're in there-" "Rick there's nobody here!" "-I know you can hear me. Please we're desperate-" "C'mon let's go!" "Please help us! We have women, children, hardly any gas left-" "Rick-rick there's nobody here." "-we've got nowhere else to go." Rick hit the shutters, "Please!"

Shane dragged him away from the building, Rick tried to get way, "You're killing us! YOU'RE KILLING US!"

Harry felt the latches unlock and the shutters slammed opened. He gave a small sigh of relief as the pressure in his head dropped.

Light blinded them.

* * *

AN: And that's a wrap!  
I'm a bit dissatisfied with this chapter but out of the 6 times I wrote this, this one was the best. It's probably cus' I'm excited about the next chapter and was distracted lol

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, favorited, and in general read my story (even if you didn't like it) I love you guys! :D


End file.
